Scars
by mommato2beauties
Summary: Everyone has scars. Some reflections about the scars they carry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, I'm just playing in her world for a while.

* * *

Scars. Everyone has them, she supposed.

Some were useful, Professor Dumbledore had one that was a map of the London Underground. How often had Professor Dumbledore RIDDEN the London Underground. However, that was something to ponder on another day.

Some were evident. The scars on Ron from the brain, Hermione's scar from Dolohov. You could see those scars. They were scars that were never hidden.

Some scars were connections. Harry's scar connected him to MANY things. It connected him to Voldemort. It connected him to his world. He would have given those things up in a second, if it meant that his parents were still alive.

Some scars were deeper. They were hidden. Some scars never, ever heal. The scar on her heart was that kind of scar. The scar that came about when she watched Hagrid carry Harry out of the Forest. Even after she realized that he wasn't dead, even after they got married, the scar hasn't healed. She says that she is proud that her husband is an Auror. What she doesn't say is that her heart cries every time he leaves on a mission. That she is afraid that he won't come home, that she will have to see him die all over again.

Every one has scars, she supposed. She just wishes that hers had healed a little more completely.

* * *

This it the first thing I've ever written. It came to me in my sleep last night, and wouldn't go away. I don't know if there is more to this or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR, I've just decided to play here a while.

* * *

He was sitting at the Burrow, slightly apart from the rest of the family. He knew he was forgiven, accepted back. It always amazed him, how forgiving his family had been.

As he looked around, he saw the scars his family bore. He knew there were more, beneath the surface, that no one saw.

He thought of himself, and his unmarked body.

He was ashamed.

* * *

a/n:

I never thought I'd have so much to say, but I've got several ideas in my head. I'm not sure how many more there are.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, no copyright infringment is implied

* * *

He was hungry. He wanted steak, as rare as he could get it. His affinity for rare, red meat was one of the by-products of the attack by Greyback.

He watched her cook the meat, then sat as she brought it to the table.

She kissed his cheek, and trailed her fingers along the side of his face. He watched her smile as she did it.

She really didn't care about the scars.

Neither did he.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. I appreciate your taking the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the HP Universe belong to JKR, she is just kind enough to let us play there.

* * *

Her small hand covered his. He felt her fingers tracing the slightly raised words on his hands.

He looked down into her brown eyes and saw a tear threatening to fall. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"Tell me again, how the words got in your hand."

He took a deep breath. "When I was at Hogwarts, there was a teacher who thought I wasn't telling the truth, and punished me for it."

"It just doesn't seem right, to punish you for telling the truth"

"It isn't right, and it wasn't fair. I should have asked for help, but it was hard. It was too important that people know the truth"

"It's just so hard to believe a TEACHER did that to you."

"Sometimes, the truth is too scary for people to believe, and some will try to do anything so they don't have to know."

"I'll always tell the truth, even if it's scary." She kissed him, and jumped off his lap, ready to find her brothers and play.

As she left the room, he whispered, "and I'll always protect you when you do."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JKR, thankfully, she allows us to play here.

* * *

His scar was invisible. He was amazed that it could be, because it was so big.

He didn't know how to heal; he wasn't really sure how to go on. He still stopped midway through sentences, expecting someone to finish his thought. He still turned his head, looking for someone to share a joke.

His family tried to understand, after all, they had lost a son, a brother, a friend…but they hadn't lost a TWIN. It was his twin, the one who finished his sentences, who was always ready to share a joke. The half that made him whole.

His scar would never heal completely, he would never again be whole.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, I'm just playing in the world created by JKR.

* * *

He had always felt the scar of not being good enough. Of being compared to his parents, the heroes.

For as long as he could remember, he was a disappointment. He wasn't good at magic, in fact his family thought he just might be a Squib. He never quite knew why the Hat had put him in Gryffindor. He certainly didn't feel BRAVE.

Then, he started standing up for what was right. He helped Harry fight at the Ministry. He kept the DA going, helping those at Hogwarts, long after Luna and Ginny were gone. He fought in the Final Battle. Hell, he even killed Voldemort's SNAKE.

Thinking about it, he figures his scar was the only one HEALED by the War.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again to all my reviewers. I was smiling all night.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe belong to JKR, no copyright infringement is implied

* * *

His wasn't a scar, as much as it was a mark. A mark of what he had become, and what he had worked to redeem himself from.

It was a mark of his anger. It was a mark of his weakness.

She was going to be his strength, but he wasn't enough. He couldn't change enough for her.

He had tried to save her, then he tried to save her son…he may have failed at both.

It was then, at his death, that he realized that his mark was an outward sign of the scar on his soul.

* * *

A/N: thank you to my reviewers, it means alot that you take the time to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends belong to JKR, I am just grateful she allows us to play in her world.

* * *

He still had times where he didn't feel like he was good enough. He wasn't the oldest, or the smartest, or the funniest. He obviously wasn't the only girl born in seven generations.

He could beat himself up with the best of them. It was the reason he left Harry and Hermione on the hunt for the Horcrux's. The damned locket made him think of every reason why he wasn't good enough, why he shouldn't be there. Why Harry and Hermione were better off without him.

Even now, the war was over. He was happily married. He had a wonderful family. He wondered why he couldn't just let it go…why the thoughts always came back.

He looked down at his arm, and saw the scars left by the brain.

He reckoned Madam Pomfrey was right, it really does take longer for the scars from thoughts to heal. He wondered if they ever really would.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: As always, HP and the HP Universe belong to JKR.

* * *

He had so many scars that people could see. There was the scar that people looked for as soon as they heard his name. The outward mark of his responsibility to the Wizard World.

What people didn't see were the scars he bore inside. The scars from being raised in a home by people who didn't love him. The scars from being treated like a servant by the people who were supposed to protect him.

As he listened to his family going about their day, he realized that those scars were healing. He realized they didn't matter.

He was whole.

* * *

A/N: For slytheringirlandproud...thank you for the idea


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: As always, the wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR, I'm just playing with her friends for a while.

* * *

She always felt a small amount of pain. Not a lot, but it was always there. She supposed that curse scars were like that, that they never fully healed.

It was at that moment, at the Ministry of Magic, that she realized that she could die in this endeavor with Harry. It was then, that she realized how dangerous her friendship with Harry really was.

Of course, intellectually, she always knew, but in her heart, she just assumed that everything would be ok. When she woke up in the Hospital Wing, and Professor Dumbledore told her how serious her injury really was, well…it was a shock.

Even with this realization, she never once thought about distancing herself, either from Harry, or the Wizarding world in general. It would have been easy…but it would have been wrong.

She was fine with a little bit of pain, with the scar, because she would always know she did the right thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: HP and the HP universe belong to JKR.

* * *

He couldn't believe it was gone. It was his EAR for goodness sakes. His bloody ear had been CURSED off.

He would joke about it, of course. That was part of who he was. Everything was a joke to the Weasley Twins.

He looked in the mirror, it was always a bit of a shock, to be missing an ear.

Most everyone would think he was being immature, but the thing that hurt the worst was not the scar.

The worst part was that he and Fred were no longer identical.

Could they still be Gred and Forge if they weren't still the same?

* * *

A/N: thank you again to my reviewers. If anyone has any ideas for me to try my hand at, I'll be more than willing to consider them. I have one for Arthur nearly done, but after that, I'm kind of at a loss. I'd wanted to keep them all canon. I'm re-reading the series (for the gazillionth time) but any suggestions are totally welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: As always, HP and his Universe belong to JKR, I just like to play here.

* * *

He didn't really remember the attack. He remembered sitting outside the Department of Mysteries, and then waking up in St. Mungo's.

He had been so terribly concerned about Harry, and his visions. However, he couldn't help but be happy, because without them, he wouldn't have been found in time. He was aware how close to death he had been.

He knew how angry Molly was going to be when she found out about the Muggle stitches. No, she didn't surprise him. It really seemed to make sense at the time. Muggle medicine was thoroughly fascinating, however ineffective it might be.

Looking at the 'railroad track' scar from the stitches, he decided…

"At least I'll have an interesting story to tell my grandchildren."

* * *

A/N: I've gotten some great suggestions. I'm working on them, but real life is getting in the way a bit this week...don't worry, I will get some more up before I put this fic to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world belong to JKR, she just allows us to visit and play.

* * *

She didn't know why she did it. It had made sense at the time.

It was his birthday, and no matter what he said or did, she would always love him. She knew he was leaving without her. She didn't know where he was going. She didn't know when or even IF she would ever see him again. She hated that he wouldn't tell her what was going on, that he felt that to protect her, he had to let her go. It just wasn't FAIR.

How could she know that kissing him wouldn't just be like ripping open a scar.

It was like rubbing salt in the wound.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry and his world, she has, however, graciously allowed us to play here.

* * *

He had always known he was different, that he was special. He knew that he could do things that other children couldn't. He had always used that to his advantage.

Then he learned that he was a wizard. He learned that his mother was a witch. It didn't make sense to him, that his mother couldn't stay alive for him, that she couldn't find a way. He thought that maybe she didn't love him enough to live.

When he set off on his quest for immortality, he didn't quite know where it would bring him. He didn't know that he would be thwarted by a BABY.

He didn't know that he would place a part of his soul in a scar.

* * *

A/N: OK, this one might seem a little ooc for Voldemort, but I don't believe that anyone is BORN truly evil, that they are born broken. Something has to happen to trigger a weak place to break. So, Tom's trigger was being "abandoned" by his mother...that's why he contemplates his mother's love for him.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Insert witty remark about copyright infringment here

* * *

Sometimes, when no one was around, he changed back to his human form. He had to be careful, everyone thought he was dead, didn't they. It was so apropos, that his animagus form was a rat. He often wondered why he was a better rat than he was as a person.

He had just wanted to be seen for himself. Not as the weakling of the four. The outcast that was "allowed" to bask in the glory of the popular. He thought that joining You-Know-Who would allow him that. He was wrong.

Where was he now? He was alone. He had betrayed two of his only friends. Sent another to prison. He was beyond redemption. He couldn't even go back to You-Know-Who, because he was gone as well.

He took another look at where his finger should have been. He transfigured into his other form, what he now thinks of as his _true_ form, and skitters back to the Gryffindor dorm room. It reminds him of what he had, and what he is now.

Alone.

* * *

A/N: the baddies are hard for me to do...I guess I'm really a sunshine and light kind of gal. A thank you to oXXb00kw0rmXXo for the Voldemort idea, I forgot that one last chapter. Several people suggested this one. Thank you for the reviews, they are truly appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to JKR. Thankfully, she allows us to play there.

* * *

She knew that the group was doing the right thing. If nothing else, the people that joined would pass their OWL's and NEWT's. It was the real reason she wanted to join, she certainly wasn't learning anything in class.

Her mother worked for the Ministry. It was against the rules. She didn't need to be a Seer to foresee horrible things on the horizon. The students in the group (she wouldn't call it by it's proper name) were facing serious punishment, if not worse.

How could she know that _witch_ would bewitch the parchment. It was so unfair. She was protecting herself, really…who could blame her for self-preservation?

She looked in the mirror to apply her thick make-up and thought,

"Everyone really does hate a traitor."

A/N: I'm not going to say who this one is...I'll bet you can all guess. If you want to know, leave a review, and I'll answer you.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: As always, Harry Potter and all associated with him belong to JKR, I'm just exploring in her world for a while.

* * *

His body was covered with scars. His "furry little problem" made sure of that.

The one who infected him did it for sport. Did it because his father had offended him somehow. Ruined the life of a _child. _

Then, Albus Dumbledore allowed him to enter Hogwarts. He made friends for the first time in his life. His friends became Animagi for HIM. So he wouldn't have to suffer alone.

In one day, it was gone. His friends were dead, or as good as. He had nothing left, nothing.

Every month, there was a new wound, a new scar to remind him one more time.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. It looks like I'm still getting more readers, which thrills me. I would love to hear from anyone who takes a look.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: As always, Harry and his world belong to JKR, no copyright infringment is intended.

* * *

He had spent his life searching for Dark Wizards. Had it made him paranoid? Of course it did. Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they _AREN'T_ out to get you.

Constant Vigilance. It wasn't just what he said, it was how he lived. There was no other way. It was the only way he stayed alive. Every day he walked out his door, he was at risk. He had to be aware of wizards he had caught, and were back out there. He had to be aware of the families of wizards he had caught. Yes, he had to keep his eyes open, and his mind clear.

His appearance made mothers cross the street with their small children. He had to admit, he wasn't pretty to look at. Each mark told a story. Every line, missing limb and wound was like a notch mark on his body.

You could look at him and know how many Dark Wizards were gone by counting his scars.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This fan fiction was written expressly for my own (and hopefully your) entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended or implied. The final line was taken from "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" (American Edition-page 15)

* * *

He was dying, he knew it. Harry had barely been able to get them back to the Astronomy tower, and as soon as they landed, they had been accosted. Spells lit the air around them. In his weakened state, he was forced to remember another time when the air buzzed with the energy of spells.

_The three of them, his brother, his love and he were battling. The Magic in the air was palpable. He jumped out of the way of a spell, he didn't know whose it was. He felt the sting, just above his knee, and knew that there would be a mark there. He didn't feel the pain until it was all over, and his sister was dead. All of a sudden, what they had been fighting over was insignificant._

He looked toward the spot that Harry lay, immobilized and invisible, and his mind slid to another time. His thoughts, now being apropos of nothing.

_I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground._


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Thank you to JKR, for allowing me to play with Harry and his friends.

* * *

The "Golden Trio" had been gone for nearly a year. Now, all of a sudden, they were back at the school. There was no question they were looking for something. Imagine how impressed the Dark Lord would be, if HE brought Potter to the forest.

He and his friends followed the three to the Room of Requirement. Apparently, Potter found what he was looking for, but that imbecile, Crabbe, cast the fiendfyre curse, and didn't know how to stop it. The Trio was able to save him, of course. Did they EVER do anything wrong?

With a smirk, he remembered that Potter wasn't alway so perfect.

He would never forget how close Potter got to killing him once. Accidentally or purposefully, the possible effect was the same,

And he had the scar to prove it.

* * *

A/N: thank you to my reviewers. I got a couple requests for this one...I love when people toss me ideas, and I do try to make them work.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: As always, Harry Potter and the Universe he lives in belongs to JKR, I'm just borrowing her friends for a while.

* * *

He'd been alone for so long. His Mum lef' when he was a baby. His Dad died before his third year at Hogwarts. He really thought he was destined to always be alone. Well, as alone as one could be, working at a school. Professor Dumbledore was a great man. He'd given him a home, when he had no home teh go to. It was an honor ter work fer such a great Wizard.

He knew he didn't always make the best choices when it came to pets. Typically, they only got him in trouble. He din't think he needed to list them all. He couldn't help it, magical creatures were int'resting, and he was good with 'em.

Now, he'd brought his half-brother to the Forbidden Forest. It was the most important thing he'd done. He knew it wasn't the most DANGEROUS, though others might not agree.

Until he taught Grawp how to behave proper, he was pretty sure he'd be gettin' a few new scars.

* * *

A/N: This one is for PrincessofNargles. I was able to get this one out without having to go to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: As always, Harry and Co. belong to JKR. I'm just analyzing her characters a bit.

* * *

He loved what he did. He liked taking care of people, in his own way. It was often a bit, well, unconventional.

He often broke the demands made on him when he was in the service at the big house, so he had to punish himself. Now, he worked at the big castle, and if he didn't want to do something, he didn't have to. He always did what was asked of him, because they asked him.

He had to be careful now, that the bad ones were running the castle. He had to take care of Harry's Lady Wheezy, and her friends. They were making the bad ones very angry. He told the bad ones that HE did some of the things. He got caught bringing them things. He got punished.

He was a free elf, and he could do what he wanted, even if it caused a few scars.

* * *

A/N: I love Dobby, and really couldn't imagine that he would let Harry Potter's friends suffer if he could help it. I think that if he could, he would have been helping them out, however that might be.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the HP Universe belong to JKR

* * *

The Healers at St. Mungo's didn't expect that she was going to live. They obviously hadn't met her. She wasn't going to give that woman the satisfaction of DYING. No, she went back to Hogwarts under her own power, thank you very much.

She had too much to do, too many people needed her. There were still children in Great Britain who couldn't turn a needle into a matchstick, much less a hedgehog into a pin cushion.

Really, all of her students were her children, and she wouldn't be leaving the school, until she knew all her children were safe. That wasn't going to happen until You-Know-Who was gone.

Stunning spells didn't usually leave a mark, but four of them at once apparently left some evidence.

It was a good thing she wore high necked blouses. She didn't want her children to be scared by her scar.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again to my reviewers. Thanks to silverbirch for this idea.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Harry and all his friends do not belong to me, I'm just harassing them for a while. JKR has the privilege of ownership.

* * *

There weren't many people that could understand what it was like to see your mother die. It may be why she felt a real kinship with Harry. He had seen his mother die, even if he didn't remember it. She remembered, but really, it didn't bother her too much. Her mother died doing what she loved to do. Of course, she missed her, and wished that it didn't happen, but she had healed, she supposed.

Every once in a while, she felt a little sad. Every once in a while, she felt the scar that was so deeply buried.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one is so short. She is a favorite of mine, and I didn't want to leave her out...but she is so serene, I had a hard time with her. Another nod to silverbirch, for putting this bug in my ear.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, this is written for my own enjoyment. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"He's at Hogwarts!"

It all started with a crossword puzzle. He had seen the picture. Now he knew that the rat was still alive, and he was at the castle. The rat was near Harry, and nothing could be done about it. He knew that he needed to get out, that he needed to protect Harry. It had never been done before, no one had ever escaped.

He had been able to keep his mind mostly intact. Most of the people who knew him would say he was halfway 'round the twist before his conviction anyway. It was ironic that by transforming into a dog, he was able to keep his mind human.

He had never questioned whether he belonged in Azkaban. He knew he had killed James and Lily, as sure as if he had aimed the wand himself. He had trusted the wrong person. He had based his mistrust on something that shouldn't have mattered, that had never mattered before.

If only he could prove that the rat was still alive, if he could redeem himself. He could begin to heal the scars that were growing deeper by the day.

* * *

A/N: a bunch of you suggested this person, I won't make a list, so as not to forget anyone.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all, I'm just playing.

* * *

She didn't like it when Lily did weird things. She shouldn't be jumping off the swings like she does. She was going to get hurt. Then Mummy would probably say it was HER fault. Lily never did ANYTHING wrong.

She had that weird friend too. He was a little scary, and he didn't look like any of the other children that the girls played with. He didn't want to play with anyone but Lily anyway. He was taking her sister away from her.

Then Lily got that letter, from that weird school. That boy did too. She was going to go away, and it would never be the same. Lily was leaving her alone.

She waited for school holidays, waited for Lily to come home. She listened to stories about how wonderful that school was. She was left out again. She missed her sister. Even when Lily was home, she was too busy to spend time with HER. She was too busy doing homework and writing to her friends.

She realized that it would never be the same again, and it felt like someone put a knife through her heart.

* * *

A/N: thank you to chocolaterox92 for this idea.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I am not a famous writer in Great Britain. I'm not even a famous writer in my own house. I'm not confused, I hope you're not either.

* * *

She had always been the pretty one. She wasn't the smart one, that was Hermione. Parvati was exotic. No, she was pretty. She would catch people describing her… "you know, the pretty one."

Now, she was lying on the castle floor. She had been fighting when he attacked her. She really wasn't sure how she got to this point. Two years ago, the DA had been a game. A way to pass the DADA OWL. This past year, it had begun to mean more. She watched her friends being tortured. She heard about students being kidnapped. She knew it was more than a game, that she was part of something important.

She was in pain. She knew Hermione couldn't stop to help her. It was enough that she stopped the attack. She had to get to the Great Hall. There was help in there.

Someone grabbed her as she stumbled through the door. They laid her gently on a makeshift cot. She heard the questions. "Hey isn't that…" , "Look, over there…she was the pretty one." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron's brother, with his scars. She knew that she was going to look like that too.

She let a few tears escape, then took a deep breath. She thought about who she was, a Gryffindor. She would be brave. She might not still be the pretty one, but she could live with the scars.

* * *

A/N: another one for silverbirch. I've been trying to get this one to work since you reviewed. She finally decided to talk to me last night.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: JKR is the proud owner of Harry and his friends, I'm just playing.

* * *

He did what he loved to do. He worked outdoors. He worked with animals. It really was the dream life.

The only problem was the fact that he was so far away from his family. That was one of the requirements of the job, when he took it. Now, it was almost unbearable.

He realized that he had never really been home to support his family. He was gone when his baby sister had been brought into the Chamber. He was away when his brother had been injured helping Sirius Black. He hadn't been around when his father had been attacked by the snake, or when his brother took on Death Eaters with a group of his friends. He hadn't been around when his big brother, his hero, was attacked by a werewolf.

He had gotten the call too late, had arrived too late. He hadn't been there to help his family fight in the Final Battle. He hadn't been there when his little brother was killed.

Of all the physical scars he carried, he's sure this invisible one hurts the worst.

* * *

A/N: He's a character that I wish we had learned more about. This piece went a totally different direction that I thought it would, but I'm still happy with it.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: The character belongs to JKR, the idea belongs to me.

* * *

Every year, he went back to Hogwarts for a couple of weeks. He taught the seventh year students Advanced Defense classes. Every year, he answered the same questions.

"Show us your scars, Professor, please?"

"Where did you get that one?"

Every year, he did the same thing. He sat on the desk, facing the class and went through his scars. It was almost like reading his resume.

"You all know where this one comes from, I don't remember it, I can't tell you about it."

" This one on my arm is where Voldemort (no gasping…come on, guys) cut my arm to bring himself back."

This is where he would get comments from the students.

"Were you scared?" ("Petrified")

"My father thought you'd gone round the bend" ("a lot of people did")

He typically didn't talk about the scars on his hands, unless one of the students asked. They had nothing to do with Voldemort, and that's really what the students wanted to know about.

"Here are the bite marks from Voldemort's snake." This one was always good for a gasp or two. Sometimes, the students had heard the story about his trip to Godric's Hollow.

"Wasn't that snake hiding in some dead woman?" ("Yes, and it took a calm head and some fast spellwork from my friend to get us out of there")

He talked about the various scars from the battle. It usually took the rest of the class period to answer the students questions.

He couldn't help but hope that classes in the future wouldn't always start with a show and tell of his scars.

* * *

A/N: JKR stated in a post DH interview that she envisions Harry going back to Hogwarts to do a DADA talk or something. I can really see him wanting to teach, because he did so well with the DA...but not doing it full time. I thought a few weeks teaching an advance class would be a good compromise.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: As always, anything you recognize belongs to JKR, I'm just putting my own spin on it.

* * *

He was gone. Disapparated. He had left us.

It feels like I've made a choice, between the boy I love, and the "Boy Who Lived." It isn't what I've done though. Harry can't do this alone, and I promised. I promised to help, to stick with him till the end.

How could he leave us. Hadn't he known that it wouldn't be easy? Did he think we would just find them, and be back in a week? Did he want me to choose? Did he really want me to choose between my two best friends? Didn't he know I couldn't do that? I'm sure he thinks I did, but I didn't. I chose to honor my promise.

I don't think Harry hears me cry at night. I don't want him to know how badly I'm hurting. He has enough to worry about, without worrying about me too. We don't talk about him. We don't say his name. There are times we don't talk at all. That's when I miss him most.

He left us, and I never got to tell him how I feel about him. What if I never do? Is it possible for a broken heart to leave a scar?

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all who leave a note. I do try to respond to everyone. If you've taken a peek, feel free to let me know what you think. I love hearing from people.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and plots belong to JKR.

* * *

His concentration was broken. His brother made a joke. Percy…a JOKE.

Now, he had a wall on top of him. Not really the best way to die. He would have rather gone out in a "blaze of glory" shooting spells off like a madman. Not having a wall fall on him.

In the few moments before his death, he wanted to say so much. He wants Percy to know it isn't his fault. It doesn't matter, not only did he come back, he made a joke. He got to hear the joke…it was ok. He wants Ginny to know that Harry is an OK bloke. If it has to be anyone, Harry is the only man he wants to see her with. He wants to tell Ron to get on with Hermione already…it's been building for seven years. Getting a bit ridiculous already. George, he wants to know that George is going to be alright. He wants George to know it's ok to live. He wants him to know that Angelina told him she really fancies George. Bill and Charlie need to know they were the best big brothers in the world. The best he could have asked for.

He'll never get to say any of that. It doesn't hurt anymore. He won't have time to develop a scar.

* * *

A/N: this idea came from Glitterpaw Of ThunderClan. I hope you're happy with it.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JKR, the rest is mine.

* * *

It was Christmas, and as always, she was in the kitchen, making sure that the meal was moving along as planned. She looked at the stove, and saw the pots stirring themselves. She smiled at the normality of it all.

It was time to set the table. Too many for one now. The small ones would sit in the lounge, Teddy was well old enough to keep them in line. She hears a loud wave of laughter coming from the children, and sees that Teddy is right in the thick of it. Now she wonders if her first thought was prudent. Perhaps an adult should sit with them, but Charlie is the only single one now, and he would take offense at being put at the "kids table." Well, there comes a time when you have to learn to trust the children, and today was the day.

She leaned against the doorway, and looked around the room at her family. Arthur had the little ones gathered around and was telling them a story. Ginny and Harry were sitting together in a chair, still so obviously in love. Ron and Hermione were bickering about something, it was expected though. To them, bickering was just one more way to say "I love you." George was demonstrating some of his newer items to the older children. Angelina wasn't too far away, so she wasn't too concerned. Charlie was out on a broom somewhere. Sometimes, the Burrow just got a bit too crowded for him. Bill and Fleur were there too, quietly sitting in the corner, talking with Percy and Audrey.

They would raise a toast to Fred at dinner. He was always loved and always missed. They all carried the scars of the war. Some you could see, others were hidden deep inside. They were together, and that was what mattered.

* * *

A/N: The time has come to put this to bed. I always planned to end with Molly. This has been alot of fun. I've been thinking of kind of expanding the first Ginny story, incorperating some of the ideas into an actual story. It's been started, but I'm not thrilled with it, and I don't submit anything I'm not thrilled with. I've loved reading the reviews and I've appreciated them all. Thank you so much for making this such a great first experience.


End file.
